


Make A Move

by loveinamaltshop



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Patrick is just this side of slutty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Patrick Stump, Riding, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinamaltshop/pseuds/loveinamaltshop
Summary: God, he reallyisoverworking himself, Joe thinks. Leave it to Patrick to be unnecessarily showy when it came to riding dick.





	Make A Move

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [Katelyn](https://benzedrjne.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I can't believe this stemmed from fucking m&g photos. Oh well, have your porn.

“I’m sorry, are you tired?”

Joe opens his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. “What makes you say that?”

Patrick hesitates, before lowering himself, instead of, you know, hopping off. That says a lot about his character. Joe’s entire length is still wrapped around tight heat and Patrick’s ass settles over his lap. He lets out the tiniest of groans, fingers digging into Patrick’s thighs tightening. Patrick is excessively flushed, obviously straining himself, red to the chest and sweat slick everywhere else. 

Joe feels himself thrust up as a response to this sight because he’s only human. 

Patrick lets out a gasp, throwing his head back and letting his hand brace on Joe’s thigh. “Joe,” he moans out, punctuating the _ o.  _

“No really, what makes you say that?” Joe asks before his hand playfully slaps Patrick’s hip. “Keep going, by the way.”

It makes Patrick glare but he leans forward and starts rolling his hips. That’s more like it. “You look bored,” Patrick says in between breaths.

God, he really _ is  _ overworking himself, Joe thinks. Leave it to Patrick to be unnecessarily showy when it came to riding dick. You were already _ riding dick,  _ but here was Patrick who was bouncing up and down like he straight up stole it. Not just that, he was giving a  _ show  _ like Joe wasn’t even in the room. 

He stretched his red mouth wide, jaw slack with a bruised bottom lip that found its way between his teeth intermittently. His head would loll to the side when he angled himself just right. And Joe  _ knew  _ the fucker had range but he was convinced there was a reserve untapped when he was on dick. Joe might as well have paid for this. Really, it feels wrong not to.

Instead, Joe grabs a handful of pale, fleshy ass. He drags his nails on the cheeks, spreading them, wishing he could see the red marks raise or the stretch of Patrick’s hole. Patrick seems to enjoy the touch, glancing at him with hooded eyes and a stifled grin.

“I’m not bored,” Joe mutters before he grabs Patrick’s hair and pulls him down to meet his lips. He kisses into that open mouth, sucking on his tongue and practically swallowing the whimpers that are coming out of Patrick. Should show  _ him  _ how totally not bored he was. “I just like watching.”

Patrick huffs against Joe’s mouth and it makes Joe laugh. “Could’ve fooled me,” Patrick makes a face before his eyes lower and licks at the long line of Joe’s throat, hips slowing. 

“Hey,” Joe brings down a hand to smack over Patrick’s ass, before a dark smirk colors his face. Patrick gasps, making teeth scrape under his ear. “Make it worth watching then.”

There’s no reason for Joe to tell him to, but Patrick does so, anyway, glare fixed and skin slapping skin.

So maybe he’s a little tired. But he certainly appreciates all the work Patrick seems willing to put in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments bring me light and joy. Hit me up on [tumblr](https://loveinamaltshop.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
